


Christmas Presents

by KyleMeMaybe



Category: South Park
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyleMeMaybe/pseuds/KyleMeMaybe
Summary: Tweek is frantically trying to come up with a gift for Craig for Christmas. What DO you get for someone you've only dated for a few months, anyway?!
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Christmas Presents

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've written any Creek so I feel a little rusty, but I had this idea in mind for awhile so thought I'd share it. Merry Creek-mas!

_ What should I get Craig for Christmas? _

Tweek lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he thought about this. It wasn’t long before “thinking” crossed the line into “overthinking”--a bad tendency of his that he’d still never learned how to control.

_ I mean, what DO you get for a guy you’ve only been dating a few months?! We’re supposed to get each other gifts at this point, right? Oh god, what if I get him a gift and he hates it? Or maybe he won’t get me one and I’ll look pushy and weird giving HIM one. OR, what if he DOES get me a gift and it’s better than the one I give him?! I’ll look like a thoughtless jerk! Gahh this is way too much pressure!! _

Tweek sat up, trying to shake himself out of the state he’d worked himself into. Overanalyzing everything wasn’t getting him anywhere. He had to clear his head and focus. He only had two weeks left until Christmas, after all--he tried not to dwell on that, either.

_ Okay, just...think. What does Craig like?  _

He knew Craig loved  _ Red Racer.  _ He never missed an episode and watched reruns all the time. Tweek wasn’t all that into it, but he appreciated Craig’s passion for it and watched it with him sometimes anyway. But...he couldn’t really think of any ideas based off that. The DVD boxset was way out of his price range even if he saved his allowance for weeks, not to mention it wasn’t all that exciting or personal.

_ So what else…? _

He knew Craig loved space, too. He was fascinated by the moon and stars. He could list off most of the constellations and even identify them in the night sky, something Tweek found incredibly impressive. But what could he get him that related to space that he would like? Constellation stickers to put on his ceiling? He already had those. An astronomy book? He had a few, and besides, that seemed...too boring and educational. 

_ Then...what? Come on, Tweek, think...what else does he like? _

Craig liked plenty of things--video games, food, his friends, his  _ boy _ friend...but none of those really inspired anything for Tweek. After all, those were the types of things  _ he  _ liked too, that any boy would like. This had to be more special than that.

_ Gahh...maybe I should just play it safe with a gift card or something… _

At this point he’d started pacing around his room without even realizing he was doing it, thinking and overthinking all over again. His gaze wandered around the room, pausing on the bulletin board he kept over his desk. The bulletin board was covered in stuff—ticket stubs from movies, scraps of paper he’d jotted things down on, and of course pictures.

One picture caught his eye. It was of him and Craig, posing next to the massive structure they’d made for Craig’s guinea pig, Stripe, out of cardboard tubes and shoeboxes. Stripe was perched on Craig’s lap in the picture.

And  _ that  _ was when it hit him.

“Of course!” There was one thing Craig probably loved most in the world, and that was his pet. Stripe meant a lot to him. He meant a lot to Tweek too, now that he was Stripe’s co-parent, but he’d always matter most to Craig.

An idea was already starting to form in Tweek’s mind, now that he’d thought of it. It would be perfect for Craig! But he’d need to get to work fast if he wanted it done in time for Christmas.

Quickly Tweek picked up his phone and dialed Craig’s number. Craig answered on the second ring.

“Hi Tweek, what’s up?” Craig sounded curious and maybe just a bit worried, rightfully so. Tweek almost never called instead of texting, he usually only did that in the midst of a panic attack.

“Craig, I have a favor to ask,” Tweek replied, rushing on. “Can I keep Stripe this weekend?”

There was a pause. “But next weekend is your weekend to keep him at your house.”

“I know, but...I really want to see him this weekend,” Tweek said, hoping he didn’t sound  _ too  _ urgent, though maybe that would be more compelling.

“Is something wrong?” Craig asked. “You sound a little frantic...even for you.”

“I’m fine! It’s just...he’s my guinea pig too, I don’t need a reason to want to see him, do I?”

“No, I guess not…” Craig conceded, after a moment. “Okay...yeah, you can keep him this weekend. Come over after school tomorrow and you can pick up his stuff.”

“Okay!” Tweek practically melted with relief. “Great! Thank you, Craig.”

“No problem, babe. Oh, and one other thing?”

“Yeah, what is it?”

“It sounds like maybe you should lay off the peppermint mochas a little. Just a suggestion.”

Tweek rolled his eyes, but felt just a little stab of appreciation for his boyfriend’s concern of his caffeine intake—he wasn’t quick to give that up. “Yeah, sure, Craig. See you tomorrow.”

  
  


——-

Christmas Eve was cold and snowy, which wasn’t anything special in a mountain town like South Park, but somehow the festive atmosphere of the day made it look prettier than usual. Still, Tweek had a hard time focusing on it--he was so anxious that Craig might not like his gift that he couldn’t stop dwelling on it. When he’d first poured so much time and effort into this idea, he was sure it was perfect, but now that he was just minutes away from presenting Craig with his gift that certainty had dwindled down into panic and dread that he’d made the wrong choice.

Craig had come over for the afternoon, and was now sitting on Tweek’s couch, watching expectantly as Tweek poked around under the Christmas tree, pretending to search for Craig’s gift and intentionally dawdling as he tried to quell the onset of a panic attack. He was being ridiculous, he knew, but it was something he couldn't help. Craig’s gift for Tweek sat on his lap, and Tweek struggled to silence the fears in his head that Craig’s gift to him would be better than his own.

“Um...h-here it is.” Finally Tweek made himself pick up the gift for Craig and carry it over to the couch, sitting stiffly next to Craig.

They traded off gifts--Tweek’s was flat and rectangular, wrapped in red paper with a green bow, while Craig’s gift to Tweek was square and wrapped in blue paper printed with snowflakes.

Craig shook his gift a little, raising an eyebrow. “Huh, doesn’t make any noise.”

“N-nope.” Tweek drummed his fingers listlessly against the box in his hands.

Craig glanced over at Tweek, a question in his eyes that he didn’t ask. “Wanna open yours first?”

“Oh! Um, s-sure.” No turning back now. With shaky fingers Tweek tore off the wrapping paper, revealing the white box underneath. He removed the lid and tossed aside the tissue paper, then pulled out the gift.

It was a mug--plain white on one side, but when Tweek turned it over there was writing on the other side. In crooked brown letters it read, “You’re my coffee bean.” Little brown spots had been drawn around the writing. 

Tweek blinked at it, surprised. “Did...did you make this?”

“Ah, sort of,” Craig admitted, awkwardly scratching at his cheek. “I went to this place at the mall where you can paint your own cups or bowls or whatever you want. I um, I thought it’d be a nice idea to get you something, you know, kind of personal...but I’m not that great at painting so it’s a little wonky. Um, sorry if you don’t like it.”

Tweek felt himself relaxing then, smiling at Craig. He was almost never nervous like this--it was obvious Craig must’ve spent a lot of time thinking (and overthinking) Tweek’s gift too. That put him more at ease, knowing he hadn’t been the only one.

“I  _ love  _ it!” Tweek said at last, truthfully. “It’s perfect, Craig, thank you so much.”

Craig scooted closer and pointed at the brown spots he’d painted on the mug. “Those were supposed to be coffee beans, but they look more like hamster pellets.”

Tweek giggled. “No,  _ guinea pig  _ pellets,” he corrected, thinking of Stripe.

Craig smiled too. “Glad you like it, babe.”

Tweek glanced down at the gift Craig now held. “You can go ahead and open yours now, too. I um...I really hope you like it.”

Craig took another few seconds to study his gift curiously before ripping off the wrapping paper. When he’d finally torn it all off he picked the gift up, staring at it in surprise, just like Tweek had with his own present.

“It’s a calendar,” Tweek explained, feeling a familiar pang of anxiety as he once again questioned himself on his gift choice. “See? It’s all Stripe--take a look!”

Slowly, Craig flipped through the pages of the calendar. Each page featured a picture of Stripe, and for each month Tweek had dressed him in some little outfit or accessory--in January he had on a tiny scarf and hat, in February he was dressed like Cupid, in March he wore a little leprechaun hat. It had taken Tweek  _ hours  _ to complete. At the time he thought it was a great idea, but now he wondered if maybe it was a little dumb.

“Tweek... _ wow.  _ You did this yourself?” Craig finally spoke, awed. “It’s perfect!”

Tweek perked up. “It is...?”

Craig nodded, smiling now. “I can’t believe you did this for me...this must’ve taken you  _ forever.  _ It’s awesome!”

“So you really like it…?”

“I love it, Tweek.” Craig sounded nothing but sincere. “Thank you.”

Internally Tweek breathed a  _ huge  _ sigh of relief. Craig loved his gift! He hadn’t made the wrong choice after all! And he loved  _ his  _ gift just as much.

Tweek glanced outside. The snow was falling steadily—again, not something unusual, but it would probably be a little while before Craig could walk home in this. 

“You wanna make some hot chocolate?” Tweek suggested, hopping off the couch. “I happen to have a new mug I need to test out.”

“That sounds good.” Craig slid off the couch too. “Promise me you don’t add coffee this time though.”

_ “Nooo,  _ I won’t, I promise.” Tweek rolled his eyes but smiled, and Craig smiled back as he took Tweek’s hand in his own. Together, they headed into the kitchen.

Inside, Tweek’s heart felt warm. He’d wasted so much time fretting over Craig’s gift, but in the end, everything had turned out just right. Craig was always telling him he worried over nothing half the time, obsessing over things that were really no big deal, and trying to help him stop doing that so much. Sometimes Tweek didn’t believe that could be true, but other times, like today, he had to admit Craig was probably right. 

Not that he’d let himself think too much about that now. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy the rest of Christmas Eve with his boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please consider leaving a comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
